The present invention relates to a video data recording and reproducing system, an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus and a system for the same, and a data reproducing means for recording audio and video data, or one of the same (audio and/or video data), of digital format and reproducing the recorded audio and/or video data.
For example, in a television broadcasting station, a video to be telecast in a news program etc. is usually produced by recording the videos (source video or stock videos) and sound serving as the basis of the video to be telecast by a TV camera etc. with a built in video tape recorder (VTR apparatus) on video tapes, individually managing these, then having an editor, if necessary, use a VTR apparatus in an editing room to reproduce one or more sets of the audio and/or video data (AV data) recorded on the video tapes, combine the reproduced stock videos, and record the video to be actually broadcast on another tape.
However, when managing stock video signal in a state recorded on video tapes, the work efficiency for selecting the necessary video from among a large number of stock video signals becomes bad and there also exists a need for conveying the tape on which the stock video signal is recorded from the storage place to the editing room. Further, it is hard for a number of editors to share stock video signal. Such a disadvantage is particularly conspicuous where a large number of stock video signals are used for the production of one news video.
Further, a news video signal produced on a VTR tape is generally manually carried to and loaded in a VTR apparatus for transmitting the program or a cart machine wit a built-in VTR apparatus for transmitting the program. However, it is also necessary to perform operations such as management of the news video at the stage of transmitting the program or a change of the order transmission by hand, so the efficiency is poor and mistakes due to human error may occur, so there is insufficient reliability.
In order to overcome such a disadvantage, use is made of a so-called server system used in a computing system enabling centralized management and use of the stock video or the video for broadcasts and common use of stock video.
However, a conventional server system of the same configuration as a computer is not always suitable for recording and reproducing high quality audio and/or video data in a television broadcasting station. The reason for this will be explained below. The data transfer capability of the bus is insufficient and the system size or expandability of the system is limited, copying (dubbing) of the audio and/or video data takes a relatively long time, synchronous connection with existing broadcasting equipment is difficult, the absolute amount of the system delay time is large and not constant, there is a possibility that audio and/or video data compressed and coded with a high compression rate will end up deteriorating to an extent where it cannot be used for television broadcasting, and other numerous disadvantages will arise.
The present invention was made in consideration with the above disadvantages of the prior art and has as its object to provide a video data recording and reproducing system and an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus and its system which enable dubbing of audio and/or video data from a VTR or other audio and/or video data reproducing apparatus to a recording and reproducing apparatus in a server system in a relatively short time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video data recording and reproducing system and an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus and its system which enable audio and/or video data to be reproduced at a high speed so as to enable dubbing of audio and/or video data in a recording and reproducing apparatus in a server system in a relatively short time.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a video data recording and reproducing system and an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus and its system which, in a broadcast system of a television broadcasting station, enable the size and function of the server system for the audio and/or video data to be changed corresponding to the size of operations of each television broadcasting station or the type of operations to which the broadcast system is applied in the same television broadcasting station, which can be easily changed in function and structure, and which are low in cost.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a video data recording and reproducing system and an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus and its system which can handle audio and/or video data in slave synchronization with a reference synchronization signal etc. input from an external unit by taking into account the fact that the sending and transmission of the audio and/or video data is usually performed in strict synchronization with the reference synchronization signal or the time code in a broadcast system in a television broadcasting station and taking into account the ease of connection to the already existing broadcasting equipment.
Further, still another object of the present invention is to provide a video data recording and reproducing system and an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus and its system which can eliminate as many of the parts causing the system delay time in the audio and/or video data handled and thereby reduce the system delay time and, when operating under the control of an external control device, which can quickly adapt to control from the external control device by having the control commands from the external control device directly supplied to the portion performing the processing.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a video data recording and reproducing system and an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus and its system wherein the audio and/or video data are transferred and exchanged in synchronization with the reference synchronization signal as much as possible in the broadcast system and the portions requiring the synchronous/asynchronous conversion processing can be reduced.
Further, still another object of the present invention is to provide an audio a video data recording and reproducing system and an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus and its system enabling the transfer and exchange of base band digital audio and/or video data.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a non-tracking type magnetic tape data reproducing apparatus (VTR apparatus) with which multiple speed reproduction is possible while using mechanical parts having a precision equivalent to that of a VTR apparatus performing normal speed reproduction.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide a non-tracking type magnetic tape data reproducing apparatus with which multiple speed reproduction is possible without use of special high speed operating parts in an equalizing processing circuit or an error correction processing circuit etc.
Further, still another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic tape data reproducing apparatus wherein the performances of other special reproduction processing facilities, for example, the jog shuttle reproduction facility, are enhanced by actively using the components used for realizing the multiple speed reproduction.
To attain the above object, the video recording and reproducing system according to the present invention is a video data recording and reproducing system provided with a recording and reproducing apparatus having a recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing video data and an input/output controlling means for supplying to the recording and reproducing means the video data supplied from the outside and a reproducing apparatus having a reproducing means for reproducing the video data from a recording medium and supplying it to the input/output controlling means and a controlling means for controlling the reproducing means so as to reproduce the video data from the recording medium at a designated reproduction speed, characterized in that the controlling means of the reproducing apparatus inquires about the reproduction speed of the video data to the input/output controlling means of the recording and reproducing apparatus, receives reproduction speed authorization data or reproduction speed designation data supplied from the input/output controlling means and controls the reproducing means of the reproducing apparatus so as to reproduce the video data from the recording medium at the designated speed based on the received reproduction speed authorization data or reproduction speed designation data.
Further, an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus according to the present invention has a recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing audio and/or video data; a first input/output controlling means for receiving a control input signal from an external unit and inputting and outputting the audio and/or video data of a first data rate with the recording and reproducing means in accordance with the received control input signal; a second input/output controlling means for receiving the control input signal and inputting and outputting the audio and/or video data of a second data rate higher than the first data rate with the recording and reproducing means in accordance with the received control input signal; and a recording and reproduction controlling means for transmitting and receiving a predetermined control signal to and from at least the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means and controlling the input/output controlling means of the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means.
Preferably, the recording and reproduction controlling means has a recording region assigning means for receiving a notification of a recording request signal requesting the recording of the input audio and/or video data input from the external unit to the recording and reproducing means from the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means and assigning the recording regions of the recording and reproducing means in which the input audio and/or video data is to be recorded and a recording region notifying means for notifying the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means of the recording region notification signal indicating the recording regions of the recording and reproducing means assigned to the input audio and/or video data and each of the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means has a recording request notifying means for notifying the recording and reproduction controlling means of the recording request signal from the external unit and a recording controlling means for receiving the recording region notification signal and controlling the recording and reproducing means and making the same record the input audio and/or video data in the recording regions of the recording and reproducing means indicated by the received recording region notification signal.
Preferably, the recording and reproducing control means has a recording region searching means for receiving the notification of the reproduction request signal requesting the reproduction of the audio and/or video data recorded in the recording and reproducing means and output of the same to the external unit from the input/output controlling means and searching for the reproduction regions of the recording and reproducing means in which the audio and/or video data for which the reproduction was requested is recorded and a reproduction region notifying means for notifying the first input/output controlling means of the reproduction region notification signal indicating the reproduction regions of the recording and reproducing means found as a result of search; each of the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means has a recording and reproduction notifying means for receiving the reproduction request signal from the external unit and notifying the recording and reproduction controlling means of the same, a reproduction controlling means for receiving the reproduction region notification signal from the reproduction region notifying means of the recording and reproduction controlling means and controlling the recording and reproducing means, reproducing the input audio and/or video data from the reproduction regions of the recording and reproducing means indicated by the received reproduction region notification signal, and outputting the same to the external unit, and an ending notifying means for receiving an audio and/or video data ending signal indicating the ending of the audio and/or video data for which the reproduction was requested from the recording and reproducing means and notifying the external unit of the same; and the recording and reproducing means has an audio and/or video data ending means for notifying the first input/output controlling means of the audio and/or video data ending signal indicating the ending of the audio and/or video data when the reproduced audio and/or video data is ended.
Preferably, the first input/output controlling means, the second input/output controlling means, and the recording and reproducing means are connected via a same data bus and the first input/output controlling means, the second input/output controlling means, and the recording and reproducing means are connected via the same control bus.
Preferably, the recording and reproducing means records and reproduces audio and/or video data with respect to a recording medium capable of recording and reproducing audio and/or video data of a base band of the first data rate.
In the audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, the recording and reproducing means records the audio and/or video data on a predetermined recording medium such as a hard disc, magneto-optical disc, semiconductor memory, or VTR tape.
The first input/output controlling means is used for the input/output of the audio and/or video data of the usual data rate (first data rate; in real time) obtained by reproducing from the VTR tape by for example a VTR apparatus at a usual speed (normal speed). To the first input/output means is connected, for example, a control device controlling the audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, for example, an editing apparatus. Each of the input/output controlling devices receives the control input signal. When the received control input signal is a recording request signal requesting for example the recording and reproducing means to record the audio and/or video data, the input/output controlling means receiving this signal notifies the recording and reproduction controlling means of the recording request signal via the bus for control.
The recording and reproduction controlling means receiving the notification of the recording request signal assigns recording regions of the recording and reproducing means to the input audio and/or video data to be input for the recording and returns a recording region notification signal indicating the assigned recording regions to the input/output controlling means.
The input/output controlling means controls the recording and reproducing means, transfers the input audio and/or video data via the data bus, and makes the recording and reproducing means record the audio and/or video data in the notified recording regions.
When the received control input signal is for example a reproduction request signal requesting reproduction of the audio and/or video data recorded in the recording and reproducing means and output of the same to the external unit, the input/output controlling means receiving this signal notifies the recording and reproduction controlling means of the reproduction request signal via the control use bus.
The recording and reproduction controlling means receiving the notification of the reproduction request signal searches for the recording regions of the recording and reproducing means in which the audio and/or video data for which the reproduction was requested is recorded and returns a reproduction region notification signal indicating the found recording regions to the input/output controlling means via the control use bus.
The second input/output controlling means is used for the input/output of audio and/or video data of a high speed data rate (second data rate; not in real time) obtained by reproducing from the VTR tape by for example a VTR apparatus while shortening the reproduction time to xc2xd or ⅓ and to which for example a high speed transmission device is connected and performs similar processing to that of the first input/output means.
The input/output controlling means controls the recording and reproducing means via the control use bus and makes the same reproduce the audio and/or video data for which the reproduction was requested from the recording regions indicated by the reproduction region notification signal.
When the recording and reproducing means ends the reproduction of the audio and/or video data for which the reproduction was requested, an audio and/or video data ending notification signal indicating the completion of the reproduction processing (ending of the audio and/or video data for which the reproduction was requested) is returned to the input/output controlling means via the control use bus. The input/output controlling means further notifies this fact to the control device connected to the external unit.
Further, an audio and/or video data recording and reproducing system according to the present invention has a plurality of audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatuses; each of the audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatuses having a recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing the audio and/or video data, a first input/output controlling means for receiving a control input signal from the external unit and inputting and outputting audio and/or video data of a first data rate with the recording and reproducing means in accordance with the received control input signal, a second input/output controlling means for receiving a control input signal and inputting and outputting audio and/or video data of a second data rate higher than the first data rate with the recording and reproducing means in accordance with the received control input signal, and a recording and reproduction controlling means for transmitting and receiving a predetermined control signal to and from at least the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means and controlling the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means; the recording and reproduction controlling means having a recording region assigning means for receiving a notification of a recording request signal requesting the recording of the input audio and/or video data input from the external unit to the recording and reproducing means from the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means and assigning recording regions of the recording and reproducing means in which the input audio and/or video data is to be recorded and a recording region notifying means for notifying the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means of the recording region notification signal indicating the recording regions of the recording and reproducing means assigned to the input audio and/or video data; and each of the first input/output controlling means and the second input/output controlling means having a recording request notifying means for notifying the recording and reproduction controlling means of the recording request signal from the external unit and a recording controlling means for receiving the recording region notification signal and controlling the recording and reproducing means and making the same record the input audio and/or video data in the recording regions of the recording and reproducing means indicated by the received recording region notification signal; and the second input/output controlling means of the plurality of audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatuses are connected, and the audio and/or video data of the second data rate is transmitted and received between these audio and/or video data recording and reproducing apparatuses.
Further, the data reproducing apparatus according to the present invention is a data reproducing apparatus having a rotary drum, n (nxe2x89xa72) number of data reading head means disposed on an outer peripheral surface of the rotary drum, and a data reproducing means and reproducing recorded data alternately recorded on helical tracks of the tape recording medium at a first azimuth angle and a second azimuth angle by using identification data recorded on the helical tracks and indicating an order of the recorded data, in which the rotary drum rotates at a constant rotational speed to make the n number of data reading head means scan the helical tracks; each of the n number of data reading head means has two first reproducing heads which scan the helical tracks said helical track given the first azimuth angle and a helical track separated by one track distance and read the recorded data and the identification data and two second reproducing heads which scan the helical tracks said helical track given the first azimuth angle and a helical track separated by one track distance and read the recorded data and the identification data; the data reproducing means has an error detecting means for detecting the error of each of the identification data and the recorded data read by the n number of data reading head means, a data selecting means for selecting each recorded data having the smallest error from among the recorded data read by each of the n number of data reading head means, and a data arranging means for arranging the recorded data selected based on the identification data corresponding to each of the selected recorded data in the order of the time of the recording and outputting the same.
Preferably, the data reproducing means has a plurality of error detecting means which are provided individually corresponding to the n number of data reading head means or parts and detect the error of each of the recorded data read by the respectively corresponding data reading head means and a plurality of data selecting means which are provided individually corresponding to the n number of data reading head means or parts and select the recorded data having the smallest error from among the recorded data whose error was detected by the respectively corresponding error detecting means; and the data arranging means arranges and outputs the recorded data selected by each of the n number of data selecting means in the order of the time of recording based on the corresponding identification data.
Preferably, the tape recording medium travels at a travelling speed of m times (2xe2x89xa6|m|xe2x89xa6n) the travelling speed when reproducing the recorded data at normal speed; the rotary drum rotates at a rotational speed corresponding to the travelling speed of the tape recording medium when reproducing the recorded data at normal speed to make the n number of data reading head means scan the helical tracks; the n number of data reading head means scanning the helical tracks read the recorded data and the identification data from each of the scanned helical tracks; and the data reproducing means arranges the recorded data read by the m number of data reading head means among the n number of data reading head means in the order of the time of the recording based on the corresponding identification data and outputs the recorded data at mxc3x97speed.
Preferably, the recorded data is audio and/or video data; the tape recording medium travels at a travelling speed different from the travelling speed when reproducing the audio and/or video data at normal speed; the rotary drum rotates at a rotational speed corresponding to the travelling speed of the tape recording medium to makes all or one part of the n number of data reading head means scan the helical tracks; each of the data reading head means scanning the helical tracks reads the audio and/or video data and the identification data from each of the scanned helical tracks; the data reproducing means further has a buffering means for buffering the audio and/or video data arranged in the order of the time of recording and outputting the same; and the audio and/or video data read by the data reading head means scanning the helical tracks is sequentially output to perform jog shuttle reproduction.
In the VTR apparatus (data reproducing apparatus) according to the present invention, the helical tracks of the tape recording medium (VTR tape), which have alternately Inverting azimuth angles, are scanned by n (for example n=4) number of data reading head means each having two positive azimuth angle (first azimuth angle) reproducing heads (positive azimuth heads: first reproducing heads) and two negative azimuth angle (second azimuth angle) reproducing heads (negative azimuth heads: second reproducing heads) disposed on the tape travelling surface of the drum (rotary drum) at symmetrical positions with respect to the center of rotation of the rotary drum at one helical track""s worth of intervals.
Further, in the data reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, the recorded data having a smaller amount of error is selected from among 8 (2xc3x97n) sets of recorded data (audio and/or video data) reproduced by the 8 (2xc3x97n) reproducing heads (first reproducing heads or second reproducing heads) having coincident azimuth angle among these 4xc3x974 (4xc3x97n) reproducing heads and output, thereby to reproduce the audio and/or video data by a so-called non-tracking system.
The rotary drum rotates at the same rotational speed as that by the normal speed reproduction even in a case where multiple speed reproduction, for example, 2xc3x97speed reproduction, is carried out, to make the four (n) data reading head means scan all of the helical tracks of the tape recording medium.
On the tape recording medium, identification data indicating the order of the audio and/or video data is recorded together with the audio and/or video data. The four data reading head means scanning the helical tracks individually read four, i.e., a total of 4xc3x972, sets of audio and/or video data and identification data.
The error detecting means of the data reproducing means detects the error of the 4xc3x972 sets of audio and/or video data read by each two of the data reading head means having azimuth angles coincident with that of the helical tracks being scanned by one of the four reproducing heads and correctly tracing the helical tracks by using, for example, the error correction code added to the audio and/or video data.
The data selecting means selects the audio and/or video data having the smallest error from among the four sets of audio and/or video data read by each of the two data reading head means as the audio and/or video data read by the reproducing heads (either of two first reproducing heads or two second reproducing heads) having coincident azimuth angle and correctly tracing the helical tracks. That is, the data selecting means selects two sets of audio and/or video data individually corresponding to the two data reading head means from among the 4xc3x972 sets of audio and/or video data read by the two data reading head means.
The data arranging means arranges and outputs the selected two sets of audio and/or video data in the order of the time of the recording based on the corresponding identification data.
Note that, where the data reproducing apparatus according to the present invention performs 4xc3x97speed reproduction, the tape recording medium is made to travel at a speed four times the speed at normal speed reproduction, the audio and/or video data is read by using all of the four data reading head means, four sets of audio and/or video data individually corresponding to the four data reading head means are selected from among the read 4xc3x974 sets of audio and/or video data, and these are arranged in the order of the time of the recording and output.
Further, where the data reproducing apparatus according to the present invention performs normal speed reproduction, the tape recording medium is made to travel at the speed of the time of the normal speed reproduction, the audio and/or video data is read by using one of the four data reading head means, one set of audio and/or video data is selected from among read four sets of audio and/or video data, and this is arranged in the order of the time of the recording and output.